


Shisui's Bad Day (And Why It Wasn't That Bad)

by SeverNSkull



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Boruto Era, Hokage Itachi, M/M, Oneshot, Sensei Shisui, Shisui Has A Crush On Itachi, Some Fluff, Uchiha Shisui Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverNSkull/pseuds/SeverNSkull
Summary: Shisui has been the jounin-sensei to the most energetic monster, er, 'student' ever and hopes to change that, but can his best friend, the Hokage, change his mind?





	Shisui's Bad Day (And Why It Wasn't That Bad)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stardust_and_Rainy_Days](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_and_Rainy_Days/gifts).



> I assume you all have a lot of questions. This was based off a tidbit I wrote for Stardust_and_Rainy_Days where Kakashi, Obito, and Rin get together and have a family of their own. We liked the idea so much of giving them a better life together that we gave them children and immediately fell in love with their little world we created. It's weird to me because I've since grown away from wanting to write main character OCs, but they all seem fantastic and I'd die for them. 
> 
> Anyway, here's that tidbit where 'Shisui is sad because Yuukiko is a problem child and goes to tell Itachi'. I hope you like it!

Shisui Uchiha trudged wearily into the Hokage’s office. Today had been a trying day and he was glad that _training_ was over for the day. And by training, he meant chasing one Yuukiko Hatake around the village, trying to get her to focus on today’s lesson. By the time he had finally tracked her down, he was too stressed to go over anything at all.   
  
Normally, running all day wouldn’t be any work at all for Shisui, but ever since he had become a jounin-sensei, his job had never been more difficult. That was saying a lot, since he lived through a part of his life where the nations were constantly edging toward going to war. Yuukiko, his student was an average genin with the heart and mind of a child on the lookout for adventure and excitement at every turn. That _still_ wasn’t the problem. The problem was that she liked to run off and her parents did _not_ like when she ran off. It started to feel as though Shisui was a glorified babysitter!

 

The first time Shisui had met his new student, the Hokage, his best friend, Itachi Uchiha, had hand-picked him for the job. Yuukiko hadn’t been a handful then, but once Shisui found out about her three wrathful parents and uncontainable energy, that’s when he began to worry. He couldn’t keep this up! He’d die of a heart attack at this rate, and he was only in his thirties!

 

So that was what brought him here to the Hokage’s office, seeking to be relieved of his teaching duties to go back to being on the active jounin roster.

 

Itachi looked up from typing away on his computer, his hat off to the side of his desk, and sent him a warm smile. “Shisui-kun, it’s good to see you. I was expecting you.”

 

“It’s good to see you too, Itachi.” Shisui returned a brittle, tired smile but entered the office completely. He was surprised that the Hokage was expecting him, as he had walked in without an appointment. Unfortunately, that was about the time he noticed the third person in the room.

 

“Yo,” Kakashi Hatake greeted, off to the side of the room, looking over his book as he stood there -- Shisui assumed -- waiting patiently for him to arrive.

 

Shisui was screaming on the inside. Of the short list of things he was afraid of which included war and spiders, Kakashi, one of Yuukiko’s parents was on that list, although thankfully, he wasn’t the most intimidating. Kakashi could be reasoned with most of the time and so could Rin. Obito however… well, Shisui was glad he wasn’t in the room.

 

The jounin sobered up quickly and sent a polite greeting back before turning back to the Hokage. “You were expecting me?” He asked Itachi.

 

Itachi nodded. “We noticed you were having some trouble controlling your current genin team and wanted to discuss it with you,” the Hokage clarified.

 

Shisui’s shoulders sunk. He assumed that was coming, but with Kakashi in the room, he wasn’t sure how to react.

 

He’d lie through it. “They’re pretty excitable, to be fair. I’ve handled them so far.”

 

“Ah… Yuukiko can be really energetic like that,” Kakashi piped in and Shisui practically died inside, although he was grateful it wasn’t just his incompetence.

 

“She’s really no trouble…” Shisui tried again, making an attempt to look modest.

 

“In that case,” Itachi began, “we’ll move Saiko and Hachi onto another team so you can focus on Yuukiko’s training.”

 

Shisui’s eyes practically bulged from his head. What?

 

“What?”

 

“I’m going to have two of your students, Saiko and Hachi transferred onto another genin team so you can focus on Yuukiko’s training,” Itachi clarified.

 

“But why? How did you come to this decision?” Shisui asked, still surprised. “Saiko and Hachi are both great students. Wouldn’t they be best on my team?”

 

Itachi hummed thoughtfully and after typing something quickly on his laptop, he slid the lid closed and focused on his longtime friend. “They are both great students, under a great teacher, and both have flourished under your eye. However, Yuukiko, has not. Kakashi-san and I think it would be good to remove the distractions of having a team, for now, to allow her to flourish as well, like taking a seedling from the forest and nursing it before returning it to where it belongs.”

 

So Kakashi knew too? That made him feel a little more relaxed in his presence. He wasn’t going to throttle him in the very least.

 

“Itachi, ah- Hokage-sama, I don’t think I can do it. I mean, aren’t there others that would be suited to being her jounin-sensei?” Shisui asked with an undertone of pleading. Please, please, have someone else train her!

 

“There are, but you’re the best, Shisu-senpai. I believe in you.”

 

Shisui’s heart skipped a beat and his cheeks adopted a dusting of pink. “Shi-Shisu-senpai?” It’d been a long time since Itachi had used that nickname to refer to him and it made butterflies flutter in his stomach. He was suddenly a lot more confident.

 

“Then I won’t let you down!” He declared, grinning genuinely at the other Uchiha.

 

Itachi smiled back at him and opened up his laptop once more to continue his work. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning. You can leave whenever you’d like.”

 

“Okay. See you tomorrow!” Shisui nodded and backed up into the door, letting out a soft “omph!” Then he opened the door and left, headed on his way back to his apartment, his cheeks still flushed pink and a smile on his face.

 

It wasn’t until he had gotten himself in bed for the night that he shot up, his eyes bulging from his skull as his heartbeat thundered in his chest. “ _Tomorrow?!_ ”

 

He fell back down into his bed. It was going to be another long day.


End file.
